Ricks point of view
by codpro44
Summary: What if the group never went to the farm and they didnt meet herchel and glenn didnt meet magie what would it be like you will find out in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

first fanfix

Walking Dead chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my first fanfix so if it's bad it will get better, hope you enjoy it.

"Hello everybody this is New York news there has been a deadly virus going around that takes over your whole body so if you think you're sick go straight to the doctors because it is a serious virus".Rick says to his 10 year old son if you feel sick tell us right away". He said okay I promise, what are we going to do. Rick says "I don't know yet we will figure something out, I'll be back soon I'm going to Shane's wife Lori says "be quick Carl will get scared if you're not home soon".10 mins later Rick knocks on Shanes door Shane opens the door Shane says "ha man hear about the news", Rick replies says "how is Lori and Carl",Rick says "there good but I got to go because Carl will get mad if I am not home soon I just came to check on you". Shane says "oh I guess I'll see you later".10 mins later Rick says "I'm back",Carl screams daddy your back Lori screams "Rick behind you" ughhhh Rick screams "ah" and shoots the says "holy **** what was that", Carl screams daddy are you okay was that a says "I don't know says "we need to call the police",Rick says okay. Lori calls the police and says officer there was a crazy guy and he attack my husband the officer replies "okay MS we will be over right away", Lori says "hurry".15 mins later the officer knocks on the door Rick opens the door and says "thank god you're here come in". The officer says "holy **** is that what you're talking about, sorry but you have to go to the hospital with us just in case". Carl cries "but are you Turing into a monster to", Rick replies "know Carl daddy will be fine".15mins later they get to the hospital Rick asks "am I going to be okay".The docter says "we don't know yet but we will have to do some blood tests just in case you have the virus". Rick replies "okay but my son is going to be scared if I have the virus "The doctor replies "if you have the virus you won't be seeing your family".Rick if I turn into one of those things promise me you will tell my family I died of a heart attack I can't see my son knowing I was one of those things".The docter whispers quietly "okay",10 mins later the docter tells Rick the good news that he doesn't have the virus Rick yells "thank god I don't have the virus my family will be so happy 15 mins later Rick knocks on his door Carl answers "daddy you're okay I thought you were going to turn into a monster to".Rick replies know Carl daddy would never turn into a monster.

To Be Continued

ument here...


	2. Chapter 2

Walking Dead Chapter 2

Hope you like this one better then my first one please comment.

"So daddy what are we going to do Carl says,

Rick replies "I think were going to go in a safer place Carl.

Lori asks Rick "can we bring Shane with us"

Rick says "okay but we have to hurry befor another crazy guy trys to attack me".

10 mins later Rick knocks on the door Shane anwsers "what are you guys doing here",

Rick replies "we are leaving the city",

Shane says "why",

Ricks replies "because its safer so we are here to ask you do you want to come with us".

Shane screams "hell ya can i just ask you were are we going"

Rick replies were going to Washington DC.

15 mins later they run into a guy that looks sick Rick and Shane get out of the car and

Shane asks "are you okay" the guy looks up and starts runing full speed at Shane.

Shane screams "holy shit Rick shoot him" Rick takes out his gun and shoots him Shane whispers thank get back in the car and drive away 5 mins later,

Carl asks Rick "was he a monster to"

Rick replies "yes he was if he wasnt we wouldn't of shot him".

Will they make it to Washington DC find out on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ricks point of view Chapter 3

A long the way they see a group of people that weren't dead so they stop.

And Rick yells "Haaaa you guys aren't one of the dead people",

one of the people say "no we ain't but are you",

Shane says "of course we ain't we would have bite you".

Rick asks them "so are you coming with us or not",

one of the guys say "where are you going"

Rick says"where going to Washington DC"

the guy says "let me talk to the group okay"

Rick says "hurry".10 mins later the guy comes back and says "we are coming"

Shane steps in and says "wait how much of you are there".

the guy says "there is five of us"

Rick says "i dont think we have actually give names".

the guy says "oh ya im Darrel hes Glen shes Andrea hes Merel and last shes Amy.

Rick says "im Rick hes Shane shes Lori and last my son Carl

Carl whispers to Rick "are they safe daddy"

Rick whispers back "i dont know yet just stay close to me"

Carl says "okay"

Shane says "okay we better get on the road because we got to find a place to sleep befor it gets dark.

Rick says "wait who is that"

Darrell says "ohh ya thats Dale"

SO WONDER IF RICK WILL START A FIGHT WITH DARRELL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.

To Be Continued


End file.
